Letters to Maya
by yv1029
Summary: Dear Maya, They're just for me to remember the girl you used to be... Love, Farkle {Completed} Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Maya,

It's been awhile since we've last spoken. Seems like ages ago since we've last shared an Oreo milkshake or built a pillow fort while babysitting Auggie. I bet California is great. It's sunny and new, with trendy little coffee shops and kale salads everywhere. I bet it's a lot better than New York for you.

What even happened to us? We used to be so close. I don't even remember what we fought over anymore. All I know is that things were said, feelings were hurt and you packed your bags. Riley misses you terribly. She's marrying Huckleberry in a month. When you took off your ring and threw it at me, it tore her up inside. I guess "ring power" has an expiration date. Lucas and Zay miss you too. Even Smackle. But no one misses you like I do. Why did you run away, Maya? Why?

Love, Farkle


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Maya,

I probably never told you, but the night is where I flourish. Remember when I told you that Riley was the sun and you were the night? I always said that I'd love you both equally forever. I made that promise when I was seven and at fourteen it was going strong. Now at 21 I now see the impact of those words. Soho was great, but one little mistake made you fly across the country to be as far away as possible from me. Just know the moon and stars remind me of the day at the library. They remind me of you.

Love, Farkle


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Maya,

You missed Riley and Lucas's wedding. Riley cried before, during, and after the ceremony. She couldn't believe that you didn't show up, even after all the trouble she went through to find your location in Cali. We all wonder how life is California. You never call or write. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to forget about your life in New York. Getting that email from you, I was so happy yet so confused. Two words. Two measly words. "I'm sorry." Sorry about what? About how you abandoned your best friends? Riley wears your friendship ring around her neck. She's been wearing it since you threw it at me.

I'm assuming I'm the reason you left. It couldn't be huckleberry because you said you were over him, and I know you were because I know you better than you know yourself. Just please come back to us, back to me. Whatever issues we have, we'll fix them, like we always do.

Love,

Farkle


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Maya,

I write to you almost every day, but most drafts don't make the cut. Remember that play we did in the community theater 10th grade? I was Peter Pan and you were Wendy. It was ironic because I was the serious one, while you never wanted to grow up.

It's been months since you've left but it feels like just yesterday. Lucas and Riley moved in together and they graduate in a week. I, as you know, graduated two years ago. But my father is officially letting me take over Minkus Intetnational. Smackle and Zay are exploring their feelings for each other. We've been broken up for a year, so I still care about her and want her to be happy. And Zay obviously makes her happy, happier than I ever did.

I feel a little lost and alone. Normally it wouldn't be so bad if you were here. We could sit for hours talking about nothing, arguing about whether or not it was bad to not have our entire futures planned out like Lucas and Riley. I would comment about my dating woes and you would talk and talk for hours over Josh. I miss those chats. Who do you chat with in California on rainy Sunday afternoons over piping hot cups of espresso? Because here in New York, I have no one.

Love,

Farkle


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Maya,

How you've been? Today officially makes it a year since you've left New York. Heard you're a big artist now. Some painting even made it back to New York to some art galleries. I actually bought one of them. Cost me $3000 bidding on it, but it was worth it to have a pice of you, considering you still won't answer anyone's calls.

In case you're wondering, Riley and Lucas are expecting. A little girl, who they said they'd name May. Zay and Smackle are engaged. She popped the question last week. Never thought she had that in her. I briefly dated a girl name Savannah, but it didn't work out. Apparently, I'm too nice and she can't be with a virgin. So I'm a 23 year old virgin, so what?

Are you happy in California? Have you found a new best friend, a new huckleberry, a new super computer? Have you met the love of your life, are you settled down, are there little Maya's running around? It would so great to hear back from you, anything would be worth it. Please don't forget about me.

Love,

Farkle


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Maya,

Riley here. If you're reading this you probably thought it was Farkle. We all know you've been receiving his letter because you mailed a blank piece of paper saying 'Pluto'. Now that you've read this far, please don't stop. Why haven't you been answering texts, calls, or letters? Peaches what did we do wrong that you left to the other side of the world and abandoned us. I promise whatever it is, we will work it out and fix it like we always do.

And it doesn't help that your address is a PO Box. You know me too well. You knew that as soon as I found out your location I would fly out as physically possible. But you knew that.

I'm currently pregnant with a little girl. I wish you could be here to see her. She's going to grow up without Auntie Maya, her namesake. You would've been her godmother and probably spoiled her more than Lucas probably will. You missed my wedding... I had jitters and turned to you but you weren't there. Smackle ended up being my maid of honor, but it was awkward for the both of us. Has Farkle told you that she and Zay are engaged? It's the cutest most random thing that has ever happened to our little tight knit group.

And you're missing everything...

Please come back..

Love,

Riley Friar


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Maya,

Sorry it's been a while since I've last written. Life has been pretty hectic. Riley delivered her baby and May is the most adorable little thing I've ever seen. She has dark hair like Riley and kind green eyes like Lucas. Me and Zay are co-godfathers, although in Zay's words, I'm the godmother.

Smackle and Zay are getting married in a week. I'm so happy for them. And with the birth of baby friar, I just know Zay is bursting at the idea of a little Babenaux running around, too. I think it'd be nice to have kids. But I'm too busy with Minkus international for that. I've also started a foundation, Home is Where the Hart is, after you. We help fix houses and provide necessities to the less fortunate, starting off right here in New York, because you always said, every person matters, even just helping one person with a leaky roof, you're still making a difference.

Even with everything going on, I have met a nice girl named Sage. She's nice and all and she's a great distraction, but I only see her for right now. I don't see her as the girl I'll end up marrying one day. No, the girl I see, she ran away from me.

I finally figured out why you left. It's because things got too real for you and you needed a break from us, from me. Listen, I don't regret that night at Riley's New Years party. Do you?

Please don't tell me that you regret everything you have in New York, because I promise you I will wait for you. As long as it takes.

Always waiting,

Farkle


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Maya,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Minkus International is becoming bigger and better than before. My dad is so proud of me. Smackle is officially Isadora Babenaux. Zay is cheeky about it too. I swear if I have to hear another innuendo about their honeymoon, Isadora might end up being a widow. At least Riley and Lucas were discreet.

Today as I'm writing this it has been 15 months, 3 days, 6 hours and 22 minutes since you've left. I'm not a creep I swear. Riley has been keeping track. It getting harder and harder to make her smile as of late. Probably because your birthday is coming up. Happy Birthday Maya. You're finally 23! Hopefully you're spending it with people who love you.

I knew you'd decided to leave our lives but what I didn't know is that you've been communicating with your mom and Shawn. I was right about you leaving because of what happened between us. I know I swore to secrecy but if it comes to it, I will tell the others what happened.

Maya,the truth always has a way of coming out.

Love,

Farkle


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Maya,

Enough being serious. I want to write to you to make you laugh. I don't know how, seeing as I'm not even remotely funny but I will try my best.

Knock knock!

Who's There?

Boo!

Boo who!

Why are you crying?

Haha. Lol. I'm horrible at this. Well I thought I should give it a shot. Never doing that again. I should probably leave comedic relief to hide my inner turmoil to Zay. Now I'm babbling on and on in a letter. Great. Reached a whole new level of weird, Farkle.

So that was my feeble attempt to be humorous. Now time to get serious. Maya, I think I should tell everyone what happened that night at Riley's party. They need to know. At least Riley needs to know. And don't you dare try to deny that that's the reason you left.

The question is why? Why did you leave? Because of what happened? Because honesty we could've moved on from the "incident". Is there something I'm missing? Maya please answer. You're hiding something. I know you better than you know yourself. You're scared and you ran away because you're hiding something.

Maya what are you hiding?

Sincerely,

Farkle


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Maya,

Howdy! Just your friendly neighborhood cowboy saying hello. And if you guessed Lucas, you thought wrong.

And I know what you must be thinking. Why is the ever so handsome, talented and amazing Zay Babineaux writing to me? Well the answer is quite simple and I'm sure you've heard it before. We miss you.

It's so hard having to see Riley fake a smile everyday just to look happy in front of May. Izzy and I may not be as close to you as the others but it hurts not seeing you everyday. Farkle and Lucas haven't been the same, although is you ask me, Lucas is handling it a lot better.

It's been two years since you left. Actually it's closer to three. But I've cracked the case of the missing Maya! I know exactly why you left.

I know what happened New Years Eve. And no Farkle did not tell me, I figured it out on my own. But I know more than he'll ever know. I know what happened. You can't hide it forever. He needs to know. It'd be the best for you know who.

Think about it. The truth always has a way of coming out.

Love,

Zay


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Zay,

It's not what you think. It's so much more complicated. Whatever your "hypothesis" is, you've got to keep it a secret. If the gang found out, I don't know what would happen. Especially because you don't know the whole truth. You don't want to know the whole truth.

I'm poison and you guys need to forget about me, because I'm no good for any of you. Your lives are better without me.

Trust me I know what I'm doing. I didn't want to pack up and leave but it's for the best.

Don't you dare tell anyone I wrote to you!

Maya


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Maya,

Don't you think Zay is the last person to keep a secret? It only took him 2.0 seconds to yell "Izzy Maya is alive!" throughout our whole house. He can be a child sometimes.

Now on to the matter at hand. Maya, it appears as if you and Farkle are keeping a secret. Now I know Farkle, he hates keeping things from his friends so what must have occurred must have been something big. Now I'm not asking you to tell me. That's your business. Besides, I'm pretty sure I have a clue as to what happened. Now what I don't know is what happened after. If what I think happened, happened, well then there's a couple possible outcomes. One is quite obvious.

Zay thinks that's what happened. But seeing as you are saying there is more to the story, well that's where I'm left confused. Something happened to you Maya. Something bad.

Sincerely,

Isadora Smackle


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Maya,

Peaches, I know.

Riley Friar


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Maya,

I'm sorry. I couldn't keep the secret any longer! It was killing me! Besides, Riley had the right to know what happened.

Please don't hate me.

Love,

Farkle.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Farkle,

It's time. I'm going back.

Maya


End file.
